Big Oil
Big Oil is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2. The contract offerer is the Elephant. Big Oil is a Pro Job, which means failure in either stage will immediately terminate the contract. The heist places a heavy emphasis on stealth. Big Oil is the rarest mission to pop up on Crime.NET. Intel Bigoil-day1-overview.png|Day 1 Overview Bigoil-day2-overview.png|Day 2 Overview Bigoil-day2-map.png|Day 2 Map Bigoil-day2-blueprint.png|Day 2 Blueprint Day 1 Objectives #Locate the safe #Drill open and find the documents #Escape The group start outside of the headquarters of the Overkill gang, a group of bikers that have access to information on XXX. The group must enter the premises and eliminate the gang members, the group can attempt to silently approach the buildings or assault them. Care must be taken to avoid stepping on any hidden mines littered around the house. Optional Objectives #Locate additional intel #Locate additional loot During the first day of this heist, the bikers are holding onto 3 separate optional assets to assist on Day 2. These assets are located on three tables in the house: the side room connected to the garage via the stairs on the first floor, the second floor landing is right next to a table, and the final piece is located on the balcony. As soon as the bikers are alerted, bikers located near the tables will move toward the table and begin to light the asset on fire. Once the biker starts the animation, you have about 1 second to shoot the biker and prevent the immolation of the asset. On a stealth assault, one could take out all the bikers and collect the intel without losing any. Going loud, a team can assign target zones to each member to take out and control to find the intel. The often missed point on Day 1 is the massive amount of loot often hidden in the house. This is often where the majority of the mission payout is located. First, to the right of the garage, by the stairs going up into the front room, there is a locked door that can be picked or shot open. Inside of this room, there are a large number of ATMs. One team member should bring a saw in case a high payout is desired. A ghost can pop two of them with the appropriate skills applied to an ECM, though this leaves a large number unopened. Additionally, the front room of the house often contains weapons containers and cocaine. These can be collected and returned to your escape van for additional loot bag income though can cause some hinderance on an escape. Additional weapon cases can also appear in the room with ATM's and in the shed at the compound. Tips *Before update #10, it was impossible to fire a silenced firearm without being detected. Therefore in order to do Day 1 in stealth, all players had to use only melee attacks. With Update #10, silenced weapons have been dramatically improved, allowing you to use silenced pistols without alarming the other bikers. *There is a small chance that the fences around the house are electrified. *The ladder near the satellite dish can be climbed by repeatedly jumping up to the balcony. If you try to stay on the ladder, you will slide down. *There are seven distinct pieces of intel (three or four of which are randomly selected to exist on Day 1): :#Blueprints – A map of Day 2, showing four points of entry :#Intel (guard) – A picture of two circled guards :#Intel (codes) – Shutter codes for the house Note that you can toggle them on or off :#Intel (scientist) – A picture of the scientist in the lab, Mr. Rossy :#Intel (engine prototype) – A classified piece of paper indicating which the gas and catalysts the reactor uses :#Plane keys – Allows the crew to escape via the small plane as soon as the correct reactor is delivered and verified; faster than waiting for the helicopter to return :#GenSec keycard – Unlocks any of the three possible server rooms; one-time use Day 2 Objectives #Enter security room and hack controls. #Gain access to the laboratory #Signal the helicopter #Take the correct fusion reactor to the helicopter. #(If wrong reactor) Wait for helicopter to return and send another reactor. #(If correct reactor) Escape. This day is noteworthy for being near-impossible if the group cannot figure out the correct fusion reactor. The crew starts outside on a hilltop. They must gain access to the laboratory within the mansion, to do so you must enter one of several security rooms and hack the system within. The group can attempt to sneak in or attempt an assault. It is highly reccommended that the group make every effort to stealth their way into the mansion and into the lab, while also dispatching as many guards as possible. There are six guards in the building, however most of the time one or two of the guards will remain in a fixed location. Once the system has been hacked, the crew have access to a lab that contains a dozen fusion reactor prototypes, and the crew must find out the correct reactor to deliver. At the same time, the crew can signal a helicopter with a flare for extraction. Once the helicopter has been signalled, the crew must move their reactor of choice to the extraction point. The reactor is extremely heavy, and slows the carrier down to a crawl, meaning that he needs to be escorted. Because of this, it is highly recommended that an Enforcer with defensive skills moves the reactor. Once the reactor is on board, it will be airlifted away and taken to Bain, who will verify if it is the correct reactor they need. Note that once the helicopter arrives the houses defence system will automaticly detect the helicopter and sound the alarm, there is no way to prevent this. After several minutes, Bain will inform the crew about the reactor he received. If it is the wrong one, then the crew must extract another reactor, which takes several minutes each time. If the reactor is the correct one, then the crew can escape. Finding the correct fusion reactor Once you have entered the lab you will be faced with 12 fusion reactor prototypes. You must find the correct reactor out of these 12 to extract. Get your Science Mask on before entering the lab. Please note that this guide is a work in progress. There are three parts to solving this puzzle. # The needed gas tank. The reactors can have three gases: helium, deuterium, or nitrogen. You must figure out which gas is the one used in good reactor. #* If you find the intel of Day 1 before it is destroyed it will mention either helium, deuterium '''or '''nitrogen. The gas mentioned on this document will be the gas the reactor uses. #* On Day 1 as well, one of the possible pieces of intel that the bikers are protecting is a proposal or summary of the research. On this form, certain areas will be highlighted. Along the top of the form, it will mention the type of electrode used in the reactor. The possible types are Paladium (Pd), titanium (Ti), '''or '''platinum (Pt). Using this information, you can go to the lab and look on one of the white boards to see a chart with the elements written on there with a corresponding element added. #** Paladium (Pd) is added to 2H which is deuterium. #** Titanium (Ti) is added to N which is nitrogen. #** Platinum (Pt) is added to He which is helium. #* A clipboard will be placed somewhere randomly inside either the house or lab on Day 2, this clipboard will mention information about either helium, deuterium or nitrogen, the gas mentioned will be the gas used. #* Read the whiteboard at the bottom of the stairs leading down to the lab; it indicates which color corresponds to which gas container. # The number of nozzles connecting the blue hydrogen container to the fusion reactor. #* If you found the relevant piece of intel from Day 1, it will mention one of three catalysts: paladium (Pd), titanium (Ti) or platinum (Pt). On Day 2 inside the lab, find the whiteboard with the catalyst symbols. Match the catalyst written on the intel with the correct row on the whiteboard; the number of that row indicates the correct number of nozzles. #** Paladium (Pd) will have three nozzles #** Titanium (Ti) will have two nozzles #** Platinum (Pt) will have one nozzle #* There may be a clipboard in the house or lab with notes that indicate the number of nozzles. Near the bottom of the paper, there is a number or symbol followed by "× H"; a number represents the number of nozzles attached to the reactor, and a lemniscate (∞) represents one nozzle. # The correct amount of pressure. #* Inside the lab are several monitors; one of them displays a psi value at the top-right part of the screen with a "≤" or "≥" symbol. The value should be close to 5812 psi (400 bar). #* If the symbol on the monitor is "≤", then the correct fusion reactor's pressure gauge reads less than or equal to 400 bar; if "≥", then greater than or equal to 400 bar. The correct fusion reactor is the one with the correct gas tank color, correct number of nozzles connected to the large blue hydrogen tank, and the correct pressure reading on the gauge. Bugs When players join in-game in Day 1 during stealth, there will be a small chance that the camera mines will go off. Due to the fact that Update 11 was rushed, Big Oil is now broken. Choosing the correct engine will not work. Achievements Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Big Oil